


[证言]关于受害者XXIII的陈述

by Anonymous



Series: 证言The Testimony [3]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Warning: 包含青少年性暴力与邪教
Series: 证言The Testimony [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1251290
Kudos: 9
Collections: Anonymous





	[证言]关于受害者XXIII的陈述

> 才华是神的货币。

  
♦️:

_啊……多么可爱的小男孩啊。可以跟我回家吗，我的小男孩？_

**1\. 受害者家属的陈述**

我家里有一个避而不谈的禁忌，我的哥哥小的时候曾经出过一次事。

这是共同保守的秘密，父母也从来没有让我知道过细节。在哥哥成名之后，他们更加焦躁地叮嘱我一定不要跟任何媒体透露这件事。

哥哥走丢过一次。

那是他还在威廉二世的时候。有一年夏天，父母带着我们去本地的夏日嘉年华，就是乡下圈一块地，安装一些游乐园设备的那种。那天晚上很凉快，气氛很热烈，空气里都是爆米花的糖和奶油的味道。我记得父母偶遇他们多年不见的友人，那一家人招呼我们一起找个地方坐下聊聊天。他们家的女儿特别可爱，我就想多聊几句。哥哥还想到处走走，我就没有跟着。现在想起来……我真的，我真的应该跟着哥哥的。

后来游乐园要散场了，哥哥还是没有回来。父母非常着急，让他们的朋友先把我带回家，他们报警，联系游乐园管理员。

再后来我在医院看到了哥哥。他整个人都非常憔悴，眼睛红红地，很木，很没有精神。我试着去抱抱他，摸摸他的手，但是他突然打开了我，似乎有一点怕我，也有点不耐烦的意思。

我不知道发生了什么。我至今也不知道。

但是我记得当时父母的心碎和愤怒，在空气中都能崩出火花炸药般的实质。我也听过他们在深夜的客厅争吵，母亲歇斯底里地说一定要杀了那个混蛋——我从来没有听过母亲发火，但那天她的尖叫和哭声都声嘶力竭。

父亲疲惫地小声安慰，我躲在被子里不敢出声。

我们再也没有提起过这件事。

♦️:

_来吧，孩子，要来恐怖屋玩玩吗？今天都没什么人，我扮小丑站了一天，真的好累啊。你愿意来照顾一个寂寞的小丑的生意吗？_

_里面没什么的，一点也不可怕，5分钟就走出来了。你这样勇敢的小伙子，就当是帮我个忙吧？_

  
**2\. 受害者的陈述**

我到今天都很怕照镜子。

我小的时候曾经在一个夏日嘉年华里，误入一个镜面迷宫的恐怖屋。

我的记忆为了避免我的精神受到伤害，已经模糊不清了，只懵懵懂懂地知道，那天晚上灯火在融化，萤火虫在燃烧，人群僻静处有个小丑对我说话，向我递出了金黄色的气球。

我动弹不得。

他说，来吧。

我控制不了自己的身体。我嘴唇在颤抖、喘不过气来、胃里感到一阵挤压的疼痛。

但是我控制不了自己。我甚至无法挪开视线。

我只有向他走去。

那里只有镜子。镜面反射出无穷无尽的镜子，有无穷无尽个我。和一个小丑。

♦️:

_我喜欢小男孩的腿。_

_如果我可以，我想把他养在地下室里，看他睡觉。_

_睡着的小男孩就像是毫无防备的小鹿，他们的腿会放松地蜷曲、摆放、与床单摩擦，有稚嫩的关节和刚刚开始鼓起的肌肉。_

_十五六岁，是最好的时候。他们对性欲刚刚有所了解，还在跃跃欲试地学习将性欲投射到他人身上，对于凝视着他们的充满性欲的目光毫无察觉，最天真也最淫荡。_

_把腿分开，我的小男孩，或者我现在也可以折断你的踝骨。_

_你的小腿真健壮啊，你是运动员吧？那你知道也知道踝骨骨折会带来什么，对吧？_

_我喜欢抽泣的眼睛，红红的眼眶，最好是强迫自己不要崩溃不能大哭的时候，那时候柔韧和破碎平衡得恰到好处，让人觉得不去啜饮一下这样的泪水都是犯罪。_

_你不要闭上眼睛。如果你闭上眼睛，我就捅烂你的眼球。_

_你不要闭上嘴巴。如果你闭上嘴巴，我就拔下你的舌头。_

_你就哭泣、叫喊、喘息、呻吟，好好看着。_

_两面镜子就可以创造出无尽的空间，你知道吧。_

_这里有五十多面镜子。你睁开眼睛。无论你看哪里，你都可以看到我，也可以看到你自己。_

_天旋地转吗？_

_你看到你蜷曲的脚趾了吗。_

_你看到你脸上挂着的血了吗。_

_那你也看到了我，对吧。_

_你看到了无穷多个我在奸污你吗。_

_你看到了无穷多个软弱无力的自己吗。_

_镜子与镜子的最深处，镜子回廊的尽头，会有一面镜子反射出不同的画面。_

_你自己会在那里凝视着你自己。_

_那是魔鬼栖居的地方，我的家。_

_我还会来找你的。期待着吧。_

**3\. 犯人的陈述**

我也不是傻。

那个恐怖屋里真的太适合作案了。晚上没有人会来，没有人会硬闯，迷宫很难逃出去，还非常隔音，是完美的作案环境。

那是我晚餐后的散步。我去嘉年华买了一把游戏币，准备赢回当晚的所有大奖。然后我从打枪游戏的瞄具里，看到了我一生的大奖。

他金灿灿的，闪闪发亮。

在恐怖屋门口扮小丑的人也真是赚点钱很不容易，把他打发回家并没有花我多少钱。

我穿上了小丑的衣裳。

在那之后。

我把兜里的一把游戏币攥在手里，一点点撒到他的脑袋旁边。那沾满汗渍和灰尘污渍的硬币散发着金色涂层的媚俗光泽，跟他的金发一点也不像。

他被我揉进泥土里了。

千千万万个镜面。千千万万个世界。千千万万个他。千千万万个我。

就用这把游戏币支付你的贞洁，好吗？

♦️:

_我的小男孩。我的小男孩。_

_我后悔放你走了。_

_我每天都很想你。_

  
**4\. 犯人的陈述**

我的少年是青草和日光。

草是球场的青草，日光是傍晚跟晚钟一同敲响的日光。

他躺在球场上，汗渍凝结在懒得刮干净的小胡茬上，皮球松垮地被他拢在膝窝。

我嫉妒起那个皮球，因为它可以柔顺地被他的肢体包裹着。

他满不在乎地用膝窝顶着球，让球在原地磨蹭。汗顺着他的屈起的大腿滑向腹腔。他的腰可真细。手骨也好看。

然后他猛地向旁边闪开。他的同伴来了。同伴在举起水壶向他滋水，他原地左右躲闪，他们闹作一团，让我想起小狮子的捕猎游戏。

球队的高层笑得一脸慈祥，对我说真是见笑了，这帮孩子就这样，在一起就每个正经。

我配合笑起来，说当然了，这很好，年轻人，活力满满。

我想的是，浪费，太浪费了。

这样的腿，自然地屈张开，这位同伴，你为什么不挤进那双腿间，顺着大腿摸到腰间，抓住他的腕骨呢。他都已经半躺下了啊。

  
♦️:

_我说话算话。_

  
**5\. 受害者的陈述**

那是在球队一个跟赞助商吃饭的慈善活动，很正常，大家都没在意。赞助商的高层会每个桌子寒暄一下，我们的老板也会帮我们介绍一下，合合影，太正常了。

直到那天回到家，我发现西装外套的兜里多了一枚游戏币。

我认得它。

我并不想认得它。

就在这一瞬间，我感到房间在扭曲，天花板向我挤压而至，墙壁也逼近，似乎要把我挤成一团肉泥。

我的宇宙塌缩了。

我的一切尚未开始就要结束了。

……………………

……………………

……………………

原来噩梦都是真的。

原来镜子里的钱币，真的曾经撒到我身上。

……………………

……………………

……………………

我从惊醒时发现自己躺在地上，浑身酸痛，浑身冷汗，冷汗刺痛了我身上的指痕。

我似乎在失去意识的时候狠狠地伤害了自己。我似乎希望自己不要存在，因为发生在这具身体上的事情无法承受。

我太无助了。

我必须做点什么。

不然我会疯掉。

♦️:

_我错了，我的小男孩。_

_你愿意再给我一次机会吗。_

_我不会再离开你了。_

**6\. 犯罪学家的陈述**

对，我当时在做针对青少年性犯罪的一个横向研究，是我的PhD毕业课题。

这个……青少年或者是儿童身上的暴力事件，特别是性侵。嗯，我所接触的案例里，最让我心碎的是，有时候被害人会主动接触施暴者。

当他们无法从暴力中逃脱，当施暴者的力量和能力远远超过他们，他们会习得一种“我无法逃脱”的无助。然后，因为我们人类非常需要autonomy，会主观地寻求autonomy，对于这种无处可逃的受害人来说，他们唯一能控制的是什么时候被残忍地对待。他们就会主动激怒、哀求或者做出行动激发施暴者的行为。

那种受害者许多年后被，比如，出狱的施暴者报复的情况吗？有的，比较罕见。唉……太让人心碎了。

什么……最后受害者成为帮凶的情况吗。也是有的。尤其是当有多名受害者的时候，一些受害者会向往那个闭锁环境里强大的一方，并将自己的欲望投射在上面。这样也有时会让他们免于暴力，在模仿施暴者的行为的同时，他们与施暴者更相似了，这种相似在心理上会给予人安全。用我们欧洲人都知道的例子，集中营里的看守。

♦️:

_我就知道。我就知道。_

_你忘不了我。_

_你会来找我的。_

**7\. 犯人的陈述**

他果然认出了我。他果然能找到我。

不愧是我的小男孩。真是个勇敢的孩子，知道这时候自己能有的就是孤注一掷的狠，拍案拿命争。

那么我也不需要威胁他，只要我在适当的时候曝光那起案件，虽然无论是阿贾克斯和荷兰都是特别先进特别人文的地方，但足球这个行业，总归还是垃圾居多。在他成名后，不知道这个消息应该养活英国的小报记者，还是西班牙的小报记者。

他是个聪明的孩子。聪明人无需多言。

他此时此刻非常冷静且清醒，所以我明白他是来为自己谈一个未来的。

真好，真不愧是我的小男孩。

♦️:

_在绝境中拷问人性总是你很有趣的。_

_被困深山中可以吃掉同伴的尸体吗？_

_可以为了一百个人牺牲铁轨上的五个人吗？_

_你又愿意为自己的存活付出多大的代价呢？_

**8\. 受害者的陈述**

我该怎么做。

我该怎么做。

我不能报警。我不能让这件事见光。我可以接受，大众未必可以接受。

我不能让它影响我的球队和家人。

……嗯。

得从接触开始。

我得自己解决这件事情。

那么我就需要足够了解和接近他。

总会有办法的。我能找到。

我一定、我必须能够让他永远地闭上嘴。

我别无选择。

♦️:

_神明啊，我不舍得献祭他。请允许您的信徒将他据为己有。_

_我为您献上同样金光灿灿的祭品好吗？_

**9\. 犯人的陈述**

你想去巴塞罗那踢球吗？

那就和朋友们一起来巴塞罗那转转吧。

只要转转就可以。

转转，然后离开。在巴塞罗那分别，可以做到吧？

不不，我不会伤害你的同伴的。

我难道伤害过你吗？

不不不，你好好想想。我伤害过你吗？

我在伤害过你之后，难道没有给过你高昂的报酬吗？

现在的你，如果我让你选择，你会用自由意志，支付代价而获取报酬的，不是吗。

你的一切，你的家人，你的球队，你的梦想，你喜欢的人，你的未来。这份报酬都可以涵盖，不是吗。

♦️:

_我是神的容器。_

_我是神的使徒。_

_我唯一的自我，就是对小男孩的欲望。_

_失去它，我就做不成人了。_

**10\. 受害者的陈述**

我与我当时的青训教练谈话，然后与顺着俱乐部找到了那年看上我的阿贾克斯球探谈话。

因为我需要客观的评价。

我在精神涣散的时候听了太多邪教般的歪理，感觉自己的脑子也不太正常了。

我问他们，他们觉得我是什么时候开始显露出使人认为我一定可以走职业道路的才华，阿贾克斯是什么时候觉得不得不签下我的。

答案令我惊慌失措，同时在我意料之中。

是那年夏天之后。

竟然是那年夏天之后。

那年夏天，我经历刑事案件，被施以性暴力，家人连带我鸡飞狗跳了好几个月。我连记忆都是模糊的，只知道自己从医院到心理治疗室。几个月没好好踢球，身心受创，我竟然还涨球了。

这怎么可能呢。

♦️:

_才华是神的货币。_

_孩子，我早就告诉过你了啊。_

_我是真的喜欢你。你难道感觉不出来吗。_

**11\. 犯人的陈述**

我记得马克思还是哪位运动领袖说过，让人成功最不可或缺的品质，是能破除一切困难，在诸如时代、人群、道德的浪潮中也要贯彻自己的意志的坚毅。这是一种极端稀有的品质。

世界级的足球球员也是如此。

他们都与生俱来，或者在某一刻，坚定了我这辈子只有踢球这个选择的决心。为此，他们可以破除万难，踏遍风雨，不惜代价。

这些人都是最贪婪的人。他们只想要自己认定的那个东西，坚定不移。

作为一个神职者——虽然我的神并不被世人认可——我很尊敬具有这样品质的人。

作为一个人类，这真是，太好用了。

他们愿意为了自己的目标不惜一切代价啊，包括自己。

♦️:

_我就知道。我就知道。_

_你会主动将自己有的唯一的东西奉献给我的。_

**12\. 受害者的陈述**

我知道，我做错了。

我知道，我总有一天要付出代价。

这个代价必定是巨大的，我未必可以承受。

但是，此时此刻的我无法拒绝。

还不够，我骨血里有的东西还不够。

我还想继续踢球。

我还想去巴塞罗那，我想和偶像一起踢球。

我还要和他一起，把大力神杯捧回荷兰。

我们要从这里出发，去五大联赛发光发热，一人至少带一座欧冠奖杯回来。

我们都已经看着克鲁伊夫球场约定好了。

我必须比现在更强才行。

我必须比现在更优秀，才能兑现我的心意。

那么，我愿意。

从我这里拿走家人兄弟以外的什么东西都可以。

我有的也不过是自己、这副身体、这条命而已。

♦️:

_把你的青春献祭给我。_

_我会从神明处偷来货币，注入你的身体里。_

**13\. 犯人的陈述**

他终于还是主动将腿缠到了我的身上。

我幸福得快要死掉了。

是我的了，他终于在宇宙洪荒的某个片刻，完完全全，自愿地将身心都交给我（背后的神）了。

这每一刻都支付着高昂的代价。在我支付不起时，神明就会将我拖入深渊之中。我知道的。

但是没关系。这每一刻都值得用肝脑涂地交换。

性交并不让人快乐。我只是想拥有他。

我只是想看他为我尖叫，为我哭泣，为我呻吟。

我只是希望他的虹膜上能映出我。

我只是希望他的身体可以收缩着挽留我，他的腿可以夹住我的腰让我不要离开他的怀里。

抱住我。听听我的心跳。

♦️:

_哦，神明。_

_我欺骗了您。我应当用灵魂赎罪。请您不要惩罚他。他只是我的羔羊。_

_啊。他确实是。他是有獠牙的羔羊，比狼群对猎物更残忍、更执着、更在孤注一掷后有近乎冷酷无情的算计。_

_那么我将他献给您。他比我更合适。_

**14\. 受害者的陈述**

有那么一个半夜，我动摇过。

我在按部就班地进步，按部就班地显示出“应有的天赋”，没有人看出来，但我的生活完全瘫痪了。

我整夜整夜无法入睡，只要闭上眼睛就会有无数镜子出现在我眼前，魔鬼在镜面上微笑，每一面镜子都扭曲成不同的样子。

我太痛苦了。我每一次呼吸都仿佛吞下一千根针。为了结束这样的痛苦，在我意志力薄弱的时候，我想要不顾一切。

只需要组织大家去巴塞罗那。只需要不经意地提起这件事就可以了。

在那个半夜后的第二天，我和他还有大家训练后去吃新出的汉堡。谈笑间他对我说，你最近精神是不是很好，不要太累呀。

他的手放在我肩头，厚实又温暖，仿佛被一只柔软大熊抱着。

我愣住了。下一秒我几乎要哭了。

毫不夸张，我确实与生俱来是没什么情绪的那种人，那可能是我活了快二十年有自我意识以来第一次想哭。

然后无地自容的羞愧几乎要让我保持不住笑容了。

我都想过什么啊。我都要做些什么啊？我不知道人绝对不能与魔鬼做交易吗？

我难道真的认真想过要用自己珍贵的宝物，仅仅去换不受折磨吗？

我看着他的脸，用我那时候能拿捏出的最像开玩笑的语气说，“Matthijs你夏休准备去干什么啊？一定不要去巴塞罗那！“

他被我的毫无逻辑弄懵了，揉乱了我的头发，问我咋回事儿啊突然说什么呢！

话题被大家闹哄哄地吵开，我松了一口气。

然后在极端的羞愧之中，我下了人生中最生杀决断的一个决心

一个未来也会付出最血腥的代价的决心。

我要保护他。什么都不能熄灭他的光芒。

那也是我的光芒。

我愿不惜代价。

**15\. 秘密执法者的陈述**

我来做述职报告了……是的，任务结束了。我也不想的，我跟了好几年的线索就这么断了。因为目标死了。

好，按规矩来。可以开始录音了。现在是2018年[哔——]月[哔——日]。我是[哔——]部门的特工。

这几年，我一直在调查本土邪教事件。直到几个月前，我们才能讲目标锁定到[哔——]嫌疑人上。他是荷兰有线电视Ziggo[1]的高层。这个身份我们也怀疑是为了宣传便利，正在暗中调查有线电视内部有没有其他嫌疑人。

他前不久被发现死于海上，全身血液被抽干，解剖报告显示他的眼球、耳朵和半块心脏出现在他的胃里，腹腔被塞满了游戏币。手段残忍，怀疑是邪教内部权利更替或者同行报复。

是的，已经去查游戏币的来源了。

嗯。我知道。欧洲杯年，新闻方面我们会一切小心。

♦️:

_我确实曾为你奋不顾身。_

_你不是我的羔羊。你不是我的祭品。我对你有的感情并不是欲念。_

_你是我的爱情啊。_

_如果还有一次机会，我想，在游乐园的夜晚，带着爆米花和棉花糖，向你正常地搭个讪好吗。_

_Frenkie，我的小男孩。_

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：  
> [1] 阿贾克斯赞助商


End file.
